Say 'I Love You'
by CuteAnimePessimist
Summary: Naruto has yet to let Itachi take him, he has yet to confess. So how is he going to confess and is he going to let Itachi take him? ItaNaru SHortSTory. KNB- JUst a little fun.


**Three Simple Words - KNB/Naruto**

* * *

I have a boyfriend with the name Itachi Uchiha. We've been dating for 1 year so far and until now I haven't admitted to my own feelings and told him that I love him.

Itachi is quiet around others, he's cold and demanding but around me he treats me like I'm fragile, he laughs, whines and can be extremely stubborn.

Me, well it's Naruto Uzumaki, what do you guys expect? I'm just my 17 year old self. So this is how I finally gave in to my feelings and admitted to my own foolishness.

"Naruto, you got a phone call. Hurry up and get your ass here."

"Geez Senpai, I'm coming! Who is it?" I was in the basketball main club room with the coach and captain and we where doing some paperwork for a few things.

"Someone by the name... I forgot. It started with an I." He muttered lazily sitting back I'm his chair "Was it Itachi?"

"Yeah that's it! Man I'm losing it." I rolled my eyes and took the phone over to my desk.

"Hello."

"Ugh Hi Naruto, you free at around 7-8?"I looked at the timetable sitting on my desk. "Sorry, my only spare time is from 8-9. I got to do a few assignments later and I'm not even finished with this." I complained rubbing my hair.

"That's good, at least you have spare time. I need to give you something after we dine together, you okay with that? Dinner?" Itachi asked. I grinned and dropped my pen. "Sure why not? I'm coming home soon and I should be extremely free."

"Great. I'll see you then. Message me when you get home. I love you, bye."

"Bye bee!" I put the phone back and continued doing the paperwork. Itachi was my first love and probably my only love, even though I've never confessed or told him. I still love him. "Naruto, Can you come here for a second? I need to check something for the form." I walked over to where the coach was sitting and she told me to take my shirt off.

"Riko?"

"I need to get his body measurements so I can fill out his form as Vice-Cap'n. I didn't get it when he joined."

"Oh. Go ahead Riko-san."

"Call me coach!" I snickered and waited patiently for her to finish. "That's it! I finished, the fifth one, still 20 to for me!"

"I got one page left." I told. Riko and Hyuga both glared at me. "You're lucky to get the easy paperwork nincompoop!" Hyuga retorted. "I'm not the one who signed up for any position. You forced the position on me. "

"Well you are the perfect Vice. And your basketball is better than Kagami, don't tell him that though." I rolled my eyes and got back to work. I finally finished the paper and piled them all up. "Done! Here you go Coach! I'm heading out."

"We're you going to?! We have practice in like ten minutes."

"I'm gonna have to skip today... Sorry. Something really important." I explained... Well kinda explained. Hyuga raised his glasses, "How dare you think that you can go? Riko hold him down so I can torture him."

"Let him do what he wants, he's the one who loses not you. Plus it's optional today you stupid captain. Only the juniors are probably gonna come." Hyuga raised his eyebrow? I shrugged and left.

It was around 6:35? By the time I got home, it'd be around 7. I had to do my English assignment. Write a meaningful poem and I had to do my maths homework. ... Unless I beg Kyuubi to do my math. I took out my phone and took it off silent. I dialled in Kyuubi's number and waited for him to answer.

After 10 seconds he answered.

"Hello Naruto, what can I do for you?"

"Umm... Math homework?"

"The reason and how much are you gonna pay me?" I face palmed.

"Umm... I'll give you $50 bucks if you let the reason pass."

"Deal. Just give it to Atsushi. He's on the rooftop with Aomine." I smiled and ran up the stairs towards the rooftop.

"Thanks Kyuubi. By the way, don't blame me if Atsushi uses your money bro. Cya." I pressed the close button and opened the door to the rooftop. "Muri-nii! Are you here?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" I walked behind the big cube block and found him lying down with a lollipop in his mouth. Aomine beside him. He opened his eyes and greeted me with a slight wave. "Ne, ne. Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"You're going to visit Kyuubi, right?" He nodded.

"Around 8? What do you want?"

"Can you give him these books and this?" He opened one eye and looked at the fifty dollar note.

"Can I spend it?" I shook my head. He shut his eyes.

"I'm not going then." I sighed and took out a $100 note. "You can spend this though?" I tried to convince him. "How much is 'this'? I can't be bothered opening my eyes."

"One dollar." He opened his eyes and looked at me. Then at the $100 dollar note. "More food." He said trying to grab it. "Only if you give the him the books and the money."

"I won't forget. $100 dollars is a lot so relax."

"Arigato Muri-nii! Sayanora." I left them and went back down the stairs. I waisted time. I guess I'll take a bus and write the poem on the way, in a taxi or a bus it's the same distance anyways. I sat down at a bus stop and waited for the bus. It should be here anytime now. I could see the bus from a distance and took out a five dollar note.

My money's all gonna be waisted today, dad's gonna kill me. The bus stopped, I waited for the doors to open before entering it. I gave the man the money and took the change and my ticket. The bus was quite empty at the back so I took a seat by myself. I set my stuff down beside me and took out my laptop and started typing up my poem.

I looked at the sheet and it had to be about one of the following:

Fame

Lust

Pride

Greed

Nature

Life

Death

I chose Life and started writing. We had to write three different poems. A Haiku, Rhyme and another one which I can't pronounce. A haiku about life, hmm? Uh... Life.

'We are what makes it,

We are simply lost souls passing by,

Its what we call life. '

I typed that in under the Subheading Haiku. Next I typed in Rhyme or Rhythm and started thinking again.

'The chance to experience it,

For a second, a minute, a year,

even if it's just a little bit,

We get through it once, never twice,

It's either bad or something nice,

Live it while you can,

It's your only chance.'

Something like that.

I typed in my second last Subheading and wrote;

'Life,

Indescribable, peculiar,

Changing, rearranging and reoccurring,

Basically same old same,

Existence. '

I saved the page before packing my laptop and exiting the bus. I entered the house me and Itachi were living in and sat down on the couch. I loosened my tie and opened up the laptop. Crap it was already 7:30, I need to text Itachi. 'Hey, I'm at home. Ja'naa.' I put my phone down and put the final subheading. Now to write my own poem defining life.

'It's just another experience,

Meeting new people,

Learning new things.

Feeling sad, happy and more,

Seeing and believing,

Lying and giving in,

Rejecting and accepting,

Loving... ' After I typed in loving I stopped writing I just couldn't. I noticed something. I noticed the fact that till this day.. My feeling are still bringing me down. My fear is tearing me up. My eyes started tearing and a few drops fell on the laptop... "Ah crap!" I wiped it and wiped my own tears. I need to admit something big sooner or later. I continued typing.

'... Loving and hating.

It shows you what you fear,

What you dislike,

And most of all what you believe in.

I never knew that it'd be that easy,

Sure.. There's hard moments

But with a little help we'll pass,

Whether it's a test or a road.

We're gonna get through it now,

Not later,

Were gonna grow bigger,

Smarter and then it's gonna come to one conclusion.

Where after living,

the only solution we have is death.

So open up, stay close and let your heart beat for every second it wants too.' I typed in my name and saved it. I need to go have a shower and change. Itachi's gonna arrive soon. I packed up my stuff and put them in the study room before heading towards the shower.

"Naruto, you finished?" Itachi asked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just give me a minute." I put my towel down and exited the room.

"Sorry, I was running late today."

"That's okay. So how was your day?" Itachi asked ruffling up my already messy hair.

"It was bad but everything changed when I saw you~" Flirty much?

"Really now?" He put his arms around me pulling me closer to him. His warm breathe that reached my neck leaving me hot and needy.

"Hmm...'Tachi." He smiled at me and leaned in pressing his lips against mine.

"Didn't you want to give me something?" I asked after we both parted lips.

He was silent for a bit but then, "Naruto, you are my first and only love. I'm always thinking of you and I promise to never let you go. I want to make this official and all. Will you accept me as your boyfriend and lover?"

I gasped taking a step back. Of course I would. Of course I want Itachi to be my boyfriend.

"Of course Itachi." I said. Warm strings of water ran down my cheek. Itachi smiled and sighed as if he was relieved. He pressed his lips against mine once again.

"Close your eyes, Naruto." I did as I was told. I felt something cold touch different parts of my neck. What was he doing?

"Open your eyes and look at the mirror." I obliged and noticed the silver chain around my neck. It was the necklace Itachi always wore. He told me before that it was really important to him...

"Itachi, why-"

"I love you and it'd be a pleasure if it is on someone I love. Please accept it." I nodded, I reached out my hand and softly touched the back of his neck, my other hand on his cheek.

"I'll let you take me tonight, Itachi." It wasn't from my perspective but it was a feeling. Itachi was smirking as he lead us to the bed.

He pushed me down slowly. Each one of his hands pressing down on the dark scarlet sheets below me.

"Naruto, what you just said...are you okay with it." I was scared I have to admit but I trusted Itachi.

"..yeah." My voice was hoarse but I smiled reassuringly at Itachi who only nodded.

His lips touched my ear, the tingling feeling sending vibes down, below to the part of my body which was already hard.

Cold wet saliva touched my ears as he licked my earlobe. I moaned as he pinched my nipple. He unbuttoned my school shirt and started feeling around. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting on it making me release.

"Were you that turned on?" He whispered in my ear making me whimper.

The skin that was showed was being attacked, Itachi left no spot clear, there were marks on the blonde, marks that Itachi was proud of and those that showed that the blonde beauty was his.

His tongue slid along the bare skin, making me moan. He unzipped my pants, his hands rubbing against me.

"Ahhhnn-" I put one hand over my mouth to cover the loud noises. In the heat of the moment, my mouth starts going, words start flowing. They leave me sweating and tired. My voice going deeper each time.

I turned to my side and covered my mouth. Itachi only seemed more aroused and erect.

He opened my legs, me being me, I got worried and shut my eyes. "AHHH!Hnnn...!Ahhh..."Only to hear a needy shout. I felt like time was going slowly. I felt like I was being swallowed whole and when I opened my eyes, Itachi was giving me a blow job while toying with my nipples.

"Ita...chi...uhh~" I hugged the upper part of my body and stifled the moans escaping my lips.

I felt like my toes where going to break off. "Aaahh.. Ita.." I felt like I was in heaven. His mouth against me was great, I felt like my world was finally one.

"Naruto.. I'm going to prepare you." I looked at Itachi with worried eyes.

"No wait!" Itachi looked at me. "I promise I won't hurt you. Trust me okay."

I whimpered, still closing my eyes. I should just say yes. For both our sakes.

I put my hands around his neck and pulled him down, I pressed my lips against his, biting his bottom lip. He parted his fine lips allowing me to explore the warm cavern. The taste of sake was still tingling inside and something else that was uniquely Itachi had me moaning.

After we both released each other, I smiled at him and nodded.

"F-fine." I was in the same position when Itachi held both my legs and moved them. I covered my face.

I felt something touch my hole when I whimpered, then something was pushed in. Itachi started with one finger. He just moved it around a little, then he entered a second finger making me scream, tears forming in my eyes.

"Naruto, relax. You'll be fine okay." I managed to nod. I breathed in and out, trying to relax my body. Itachi started pumping me while stretching my hole. The pain seemed to be ebbing away and naturally growing to be something more pleasurable.

Sweat was tricking down my body, and saliva escaped my mouth after each kiss. It was amazing, but itachi still hasn't taken me.

Itachi turned me around on all fours and kissed my back, leaving a trail.

I heard Itachi covering his member with lube that he got from the drawer I assumed. That slicking noise was heard as he did so.

"I'm going in." I nodded holding onto the scarlet sheets tightly. Itachi pressed against me and then pushed, thrusting in. He grunted panting while I muffled a shout.

"Ugh.. Itachi. It hurts, a lot."

"Just relax, the pain's going to go soon.." He whispered in my ear. Itachi moved his hand and started rubbing my member, making me moan out loud. The pain was fading and pleasure was starting to appear from the front and the back.

Itachi thrust out and then thrust in again, he did this continuously until I let out a needy moan, arching of the bed.

"You like that, hm?" Itachi hit that spot once again making me grunt, yet still a moan came out.

He hit it repeatedly till I couldn't take it anymore.

"Itac...hi."One more thrust and the coil snapped for both of us. Itachi released inside of me with a loud moan.

He slipped out with a hiss and hugged my trembling body to his.

I think this is the best time of my life. It was the first time I had been taken by my lover and I was happy.

I turned around, groaning and grunting away at the pain and looked up at Itachi who kissed my forehead.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too." He smiled at me and hugged my body. I love him deeply, of course I do.


End file.
